


Have Love, Will Travel

by syzygy_mellifluous



Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene spend the first day of their vacation on a beach in Hawaii.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: New Dream Appreciation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Have Love, Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my contribution for Day 2 of New Dream Appreciation Week - Vacation! Once again, this is a Modern!AU and is more of a drabble than an actual fic. I hope you like it!

“This is the life,” Eugene crooned, as he relaxed into the beach chair, arms tucked behind his head. “Y’know, I could really get used to this. What do you say, Rapunzel - do you think we should move here?”

Rapunzel looked up from the book she was reading. “Hmm, no,” she answered, shaking her head.

“What? Why? This is paradise!” He gestured wildly around him.

“ _That’s the point_ ,” she remarked, smiling sweetly. “It wouldn’t be paradise if we lived here everyday.”

“I have to say that I disagree,” he said, pouting.

Paradise, in this scenario, was Hawaii - specifically, Waikiki Beach on the island of Oahu. It was only the first full day of their vacation, and Eugene was in love. This was the life he was destined for - relaxing on the beach under the golden rays of the sun with Rapunzel by his side. White sand, the clear blue ocean, and palm trees. Life couldn’t possibly get much better.

“What time is the hula show tonight?” He asked.

“It’s at six,” she said, not looking up this time.

He glanced down at his watch. “So that gives us another hour before we have to go up to the room and shower and get ready. We’re going to dinner afterwards, right?”

“Yes, I made a reservation for us at a really popular restaurant,” she smiled, flipping the page of her book. “My friend recommended it to me - I’m very excited.”

“Well consider me excited, too. You know, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

She giggled. “Is it now?”

“Oh, yes,” he nodded. “Now what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”

“Scuba diving!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I hope we’ll see some turtles. Or a stingray. Or anything, really, just as long as we see something.”

“Is that something we have to wake up super early for?”

She didn’t answer him and simply turned to the next page.

“Rapunzel?”

“Hmm?” She hummed.

He narrowed his eyes, leaning forward. “Do we have to wake up super early to go scuba diving tomorrow?”

“Mhmm.”

“Aw, come on! This is our vacation - we’re supposed to be relaxing!”

“We’ll get to relax after that,” she assured him. “Besides, Hawaii is three hours behind us. So it’ll really be like we’re waking up at eight instead of five.”

“Five?!” He exclaimed. “In the morning?!”

She pulled the sunglasses off of her nose so he would be able to see her roll her eyes. “Stop being dramatic, Eugene. We only have to wake up early that one time for the entire trip. Besides, it’s better to go earlier rather than later - I’ve heard there are more animals out earlier in the day.”

He muttered something under his breath and sat back against his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Rapunzel simply shook her head, slid her sunglasses back up her nose and resumed reading. She knew that he would get over it in a few minutes because it wasn’t a big deal.

“I think I’m going to go for a swim,” she said after a bit of time had passed, closing her book. “Care to join me?”

He didn’t answer, but rather huffed and looked away from her.

“Fine - suit yourself, grumpy gills,” she remarked as she stood up. She placed her book on her now-empty chair, and began to make long strides toward the water. When she reached it, she paused for a moment, allowing the warm water to pool around her feet.

The beach was fairly crowded; it was early April, and she assumed that a lot of the people there were college kids who were on spring break. When the tide pulled away from the shore, she continued further in, pausing once again when the water was at knee level. She placed her hands on her hips and turned back to face Eugene, who was still sulking under their umbrella. Shaking her head, she continued to waist deep water, jumping over the waves as they approached her and basking in the strong sunlight.

She closed her eyes, soaking it all in. The sound of the waves crashing at the shore, the seagulls squawking overhead, and the chatter and shrieks of people around her. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the salty ocean air. It was easy to feel completely at ease, and she swore she could feel any pent up tension melting away. She was brought back to reality when she was splashed from behind.

She turned around and to her surprise, no one was standing there. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms snaking around her waist.

“Gotcha!” Eugene yelled in her ear, causing her to shriek.

“What was that for?” She giggled, craning her neck so she could look up at him.

“I heard the Temptress of Waikiki was in the ocean, so I had to come look for her myself. Luckily, I found her pretty quickly.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Isn’t that from a movie?”

“Yeah, _Addams Family Values_ ,” he answered, nonchalantly.

“Wait, wasn’t she the villain?”

“Semantics.”

“Eugene!” She exclaimed, a huge smile plastered across her face. She playfully smacked one of the hands that rested on her waist. “I _am_ glad that you decided to stop sulking and join me out here, though.”

“All part of my master plan, darling,” he mused. “I had to make you believe that I was angry so I could sneak up on you.”

“So you were faking that entire time? You really don’t care about waking up early?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, I _do_ care about waking up early - but, this is our vacation and if you want to see a sea turtle, then we’re going to see a sea turtle!”

“I’m glad you came around,” she smirked. 

“How could I not? I’m in the most beautiful place, with the most beautiful person. There’s no place I’d rather be.”

She blushed. “Aww, I feel the same way. I love being home with you, but being on vacation is so nice because there are no distractions. We can just spend time together.”

“It may be too soon to say this, considering that today is _literally_ the first day of our vacation, but I think we should start planning the next one.”

She finally pulled away so she could look at him, but took both of his hands in her own. “Ooh! I’d love to go to Europe!”

“I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Mexico, or Bora Bora.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re on a beach, and we live near a beach, and you want our next vacation to be -”

He cut her off, nodding. “A beach vacation.”

“There are beautiful beaches in Europe, you know. Like Santorini! We should go to Greece. Or Italy. Or France. We could go almost anywhere in Europe and I’d be happy.”

“We’ll get there, someday,” he promised, pulling his hand away to glance at his watch. “But for right now, I believe we have a hula show to get ready for.”

“Wow, I can’t believe how fast today went!” She exclaimed as they began to walk back towards the shore. “Luckily, I already have our outfits picked out for tonight.”

He threw his arm over her shoulders. “Let me guess, we’re going to be matching?”

She grinned. “Did you think we were going to come to Hawaii and _not_ wear matching clothes at least once?”

“I didn’t think about it until just now,” he chuckled. “What color?”

“Purple with big white flowers. And khakis for you, since mine is a dress.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” he said, as they finally emerged from the water. “Should I be expecting any other surprises?”

“Maybe,” she answered, slyly. 

He shook his head, holding back a laugh. “Of course you wouldn’t _tell me_. That would be too easy.”

“Hey, you’re the one who left the planning up to me,” she shrugged, smiling smugly as she slid her book into the beach bag. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“God, I love vacations,” he grinned, folding the umbrella and tucking it under his arm. “This is going to be a great week.”


End file.
